NIGHT
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /AU. SasuIno./ Seisi kamarnya tidak pernah memberi tahu Ino ke mana pemuda itu pergi. Seperti halnya kisah dalam dongeng, sang pangeran menghilang tanpa jejak bersamaan dengan menyingsingnya mentari, meninggalkan sang putri yang masih terlelap mimpi. /


Summary: /AU. SasuIno./ Seisi kamarnya tidak pernah memberi tahu Ino ke mana pemuda itu pergi. Seperti halnya kisah dalam dongeng, sang pangeran menghilang tanpa jejak bersamaan dengan menyingsingnya mentari, meninggalkan sang putri yang masih terlelap mimpi. /

Disclaimer: Naruto © Mamashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe, OOC dan **lime iimplisit**. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back dan pastikan umurmu sudah mencukupi. Dosa ditanggung sendiri lho ya! ;) *Cho digebukin readers*

Keterangan: "Talk", _Mind_

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**NIGHT**

**©CherryCho79**

* * *

Ino terbangun saat dirasakannya sinar mentari yang hangat menerpa kulit putihnya. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang mata beriris biru yang sedikit menyipit ketika berkontak langsung dengan cahaya sang surya yang merangsak lurus melalui jendela kamarnya. Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu mengeliat pelan di atas tempat tidurnya. Melakukan ritual pagi yang selalu dilakukannya—mengumpulkan sisa nyawa yang masih melayang bebas saat ia tertidur lelap.

Saat kesadarannya telah sepenuhnya lepas dari jeratan sang bunga tidur, ia tersentak menoleh ke sampingnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Ino mendapati kenyataan itu—

—Lagi, ia hanya sendiri katika terbangun.

Ino menghela nafas, sedikit kecewa kerena apa yang diharapkannya tidak terpenuhi—seperti biasanya, ia tahu. Walau begitu tetap saja ia berharap bahwa pemuda itu tidak menghilang ketika hitamnya malam tersingkir dari wajah langit.

Seisi kamarnya tidak pernah memberi tahu Ino ke mana pemuda itu pergi. Mereka hanya diam membisu membiarkan Ino dilanda keresahan yang sama setiap harinya. Seperti halnya kisah dalam dongeng, sang pangeran menghilang tanpa jejak bersamaan dengan menyingsingnya mentari, meninggalkan sang putri yang masih terlelap mimpi.

Ino tersenyum tipis, ia tak akan pernah mengeluh. Ia yakin bukan tanpa alasan sang kekasih melakukan ini. Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa.

"Pagi."

Ino memandang ke sampingnya yang kosong, tempat di mana seharusnya pemuda bermata hitam pekat itu berada, memandangnya dengan bibir yang mengembangkan senyum tipis, memeluknya dan memberinya ciuman selamat pagi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban—karena memang tidak ada yang menjawab—Ino bangkit, beringsut menjauhi tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Rasa dingin menyergapnya sesaat setelah ia menyingkirkan selimut yang sejak tadi membungkus tubuhnya.

Langkah kaki Ino tertuju pada sisi lain dari kamarnya. Ia mengambil jubah mandi dan dengan satu gerakan yang cepat, Ino memakainya, menutupi dirinya yang semula tanpa satu helai pun benang yang menempel.

Ino kembali mengayunkan kakinya melangkah masuk ke dalam kemar mandi. Saat itulah secara tidak sengaja ujung mata safirnyamemanangkap sesosok bayangan terpantul di cermin. Ino berbalik, hanya untuk memudahkan ia mengamati refleksi dirinya sendiri.

Guratan-guratan merah tampak menghiasi wajah Ino ketika ia melihat beberapa bekas kemerahan di lekuk lehernya yang jejang. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih kapas.

_Kissmark_. Tanda kepemilikan.

Bekas kemerahan itu seolah menjadi bukti bahwa seseorang telah memilikinya. Seseorang dengan rambut biru gelap dan sepasang mata sepekat malam yang telah memasung jiwanya, mengenggam separuh nafasnya. Pemuda yang telah bergitu memikatnya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Bibir Ino bergetar ketika ia menyebut syahdu nama pemuda yang selalu mengisi pikirannya. Perlahan jemari lentik Ino bergerak, menyentuh bekas kemerahan itu.

Ingatan Ino kembali melayang ke malam sebelumnya yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke, terulang bagai rekaman video dalam pikirannya. Gadis berambut pirang itu memejamkan mata, mengingat setiap detail bersama Sasuke. Setiap sentuhan, setiap kecupan, setiap—

"Inooo! Ayo, turun! Sarapan sudah siap!"

Lamunan indah Ino buyar dalam sekejap ketika didengarnya suara sang ayah, Inoichi, di bawah sana menyerukan namanya berulang kali. Sedikit mendengus, Ino menjawab, "Iya, tousan!"

Ino bergegas mandi. Ia tidak mau membuat mendapat ceramah gratis dari ayahnya hanya gara-gara ia sedikit terlambat turun untuk sarapan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino, kau mau ke mana?"

Ino memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru yang mirip dengannya berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdirinya, tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Menghirup udara segar." jawab Ino seraya menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto menyusulnya dan berjalan di sisi Ino.

"Mau kutemani?" tawar pemuda itu. Naruto Uzumaki merupakan sepupu Ino yang sudah lama tinggal di desa kecil ini.

"Tentu saja." jawab Ino ceria. Dan begitu Ino membiarkan Naruto mengayunkan langkah bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit biru terhampar luas. Gumpalan-gumpalan kapas manis di udara kosong berarak pelan mengikuti arah angin yang berdesir lembut. Sang penguasa hari masih dalam perjalanan menuju singgasananya, pertanda pagi masih bertahta.

Ino dan Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang semakin lama semakin membawa mereka keluar dari desa, perlahan memasuki kawasan hutan di belakang desa. Sesekali, keduanya berpapasan dengan penduduk desa yang membawa kayu bakar. Naruto menyapa dengan ceria, sementara Ino hanya tersenyum ramah karena belum begitu mengenal penduduk Konoha.

Ino dan ayahnya baru saja pindah ke tempat ini sebulan yang lalu. Tepatnya saat tiba-tiba saja Inoichi Yamanaka memutuskan untuk pindah ke desa kecil bernama Konoha ini. Sebenarnya Ino sangat tidak menyetujui ini, sama sekali tidak pernah terbayang olehnya untuk hidup di desa kecil seperti ini. Namun bagaimana pun Ino tidak tega membiarkan ayahnya tinggal sendirian, oleh karena itu ia terpaksa mengikuti kemauan ayahnya.

Ino dan Naruto beringsut semakin jauh ke dalam hutan, berjalan santai sambil menikmati keindahan alam yang tidak mereka dapat ketika berada di kota, sesekali diselingi obrolan ringan. Kaki-kaki keduanya berhenti serentak ketika sampai di penghujung jalan, tepat di bibir jurang.

Hening meraja sejenak. Ino memendarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, kedua matanya berkedut pelan.

"Kastil tua…" desis Ino saat menatap bangunan besar di hadapannya. Kastil bergaya Eropa kuno itu terlihat seperti bangunan tua pada umumnya, lumut berkerak di beberapa bagian, genting-genting yang bolong, kaca jendela yang berdebu serta rumput-rumput menjulang tinggi di halamannya yang tidak terurus. Namun tetap tidak merusak sedikit pun kesan yang Ino dapatkan—megah, anggun, dan menyeramkan.

Letak kastil itu tepat di ujung jalan setapak, namun dipisahkan oleh sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam. Ino menelan ludah paksa saat ia melongokan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat dasar jurang yang mengangga lebar.

Sebenarnya ada sebuah jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan kastil dengan jalan setapak. Hanya saja, jembatan kecil itu terlihat sangat rapuh dengan kayu-kayu usang dan tali pengikat yang sangat tidak menjanjikan dinilai dari segi keselamatan. Sejenak Ino berpikir, apa kastil tua itu berpenghuni?

"Kau tahu, Ino?" suara Naruto menyeret perhatian Ino pada sosok tegap di sebelahnya. Bola mata Ino bergulir perlahan, menatap Naruto penuh keingintahuan. "Kabarnya kastil tua itu ditempati vampir."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya, "Vampir?"

"Ya, vampir. Kau tahu, makhluk penghisap darah…" ucap Naruto yang langsung disambut gelak tawa dari Ino. Kini terbalik, Narutolah yang menatap Ino dengan kedua alis terangkat naik. Bingung, apa ada yang lucu? Bukankah seharusnya ekspresi yang didapat dari Ino adalah ketakutan? Atau setidaknya terkejut mungkin?

"Jangan bodoh, Naruto!" seru Ino di sela-sela tawa renyahnya, "Kurasa kau terlalu banyak menonton film horror. Tidak ada yang namanya vampir di dunia ini." dari nada bicaranya terlihat sekali kalau Ino benar-benar menganggap apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan hanyalah asumsi sendiri mengenai vampir yang diambil dari referensi film-film horror, di mana setiap kastil tua selalu dihuni oleh vampir atau semacamnya.

"Terserah apa katamu." Naruto mendengus seraya melirik Ino sebal, sementara Ino masih terkekeh geli.

Tiba-tiba tawa Ino putus. Ia merasa tengah diawasi. Dengan cepat gadis itu melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela kastil yang berada di lantai tiga, membuat Naruto bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Ino singkat tanpa mengalihkan fokus pandangannya. Mata safirnya menyipit, mencoba untuk melihat dengan jelas sesosok bayangan yang tado mengawasinya. Namun gelap terlalu melingkupi sosok itu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto ragu. Ia mencoba mengikuti arah pandangan Ino namun tidak menemukan apa-apa. Ino menganggukkan kepalanya dan memaksakan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Labih baik kita pulang saja. Sepertinya kita sudah terlalu jauh meninggalkan desa." Naruto berbalik, diikuti oleh Ino. Mereka berdua kembali menapaki jalan setapak yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke desa.

Hanya saja Ino tahu, ia masih tetap diawasi setiap gerak-geriknya oleh entah-siapa-pun-itu dari dalam kastil. Bahkan tanpa melihat pun, Ino dapat merasakan ada pandangan tajam yang menusuk punggungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam pekat datang membayang, menawarkan gelap yang kini menyelubungi alam semesta. Permata langit bertaburan, menari riang di bawah naungan sinar bulan yang berpendar indah.

Ino terdiam, berdiri mematung di balkon kamarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menampar lembut pipinya. Mendengarkan dengan seksama gemerisik dedaunan yang terdengar indah bagai melodi alam yang membawanya pada kedamaian di dasar jiwa.

"Ino…"

Gadis bermata indah itu pun sedikit tersentak ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara datar yang sangat ia kenal. Ino membuka mata hanya untuk mendapati seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang, menyerukkan hidungnya di leher Ino.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Satu helaan nafas tercekat di tenggorokan Ino, berusaha untuk tetap menjaga kesadarannya di tengah hangat yang begitu menggoda kulitnya yang Sasuke tawarkan lewat hembusan nafasnya. Membuat darahnya menggelegak mendidih dalam sekejap.

"Kau menungguku?"

Mengangguk dipilih Ino sebagai jawaban. Ia kembali menutup mata, membiarkan sensasi itu kembali memabukkannya, sebelum akhirnya Ino berbalik hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan—dengan lengan Sasuke yang masih mengunci tubuhnya.

Ino membingkai wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sejenak ia memandang jauh ke dalam mata hitam pekat yang sangat ia sukai itu, sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir ranum Sasuke. Sentuhan ringan dan lembut, namun mampu menggetarkan jiwanya.

"Wah, wah… sepertinya kau tidak sabar untuk memulai malam ini…" ucap Sasuke seraya tersenyum jahil. Wajah Ino merona seketika.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang tidak?" tantang Sasuke. Ino mendelik kesal, namun sebelum Ino melontarkan sepatah kata pun, Sasuke langsung membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Kali lebih dalam, lebih menuntut.

"Nggh—" Ino mendesah pelan saat Sasuke menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, kemudian menyelipkan lidahnya masuk. Lidah keduanya bertemu, bertarung dalam suatu tarian liar—indah, berbalut nafsu—untuk memperebutkan siapa yang paling mendomonasi.

Kali ini pun—sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya—Sasuke yang paling mendominasi. Lidah pemuda berambut biru gelap itu menjelajahi setiap bagian dalam rongga mulut Ino, mengecap setiap titik sensitif yang mengundang desahan Ino. Sementara Ino menyamankan diri dengan cara melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, membiarkan kekasihnya tersebut makin larut membawanya dalam ciuman panas.

Keduanya baru melepaskan diri dari pertautan bibir yang sangat panjang itu ketika kebutuhan akan udara mendesak, dadanya terasa terhimpit karena ketiadaan oksigen yang begitu menyesakkannya.

Sasuke menatap figur sempurna di hadapannya—tajam dan intens. Jemari lentiknya bergulir perlahan menyusuri lekuk wajah Ino, berawal dari pelipis kanan, turun menyentuh pipi putih Ino yang kini merona, lalu bermuara di dagu.

Sasuke mengecup bibir _pink_ Ino sekilas. Sebelum akhirnya pemuda berambut biru gelap itu merendahkan wajahnya, menyelusuri kejenjangan leher Ino, menghirup pekat aroma bunga lili yang menguar dari tubuh Ino.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke bertumpu pada pinggang Ino untuk menjaga keseimbangan, sementara tangannya yang lain menyelip masuk ke dalam gaun tidur yang dikenakan Ino. Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Tangannya bergerak ke atas, menyentuh dan memilin pelan, membuat Ino terpekik kecil.

"Hhh.. Ne-Sasuke…" Ino berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang kian memburu karena sentuhan Sasuke. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu menjilat bagian belakang telinga Ino sebelum berbisik pelan, "Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran.."

Wajah Ino kembali memerah. Belum sempat gadis itu merespon ucapan Sasuke tadi, Sasuke telah menyingkirkan gaun malamnya dalam sekali hentakan. Sejenak udara malam yang dingin menerpa kulit Ino, namun mendadak sirna ketika Sasuke kembali merengkuhnya.

Dan mala mini pun sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Ino kembali luluh lantak dalam dekapan pemuda berambut biru gelap itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika pagi datang, Ino terbangun dengan kepala sedikit pusing. Ino masih memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya terombang-ambing di batas antara realita dan mimpi. Dari alam bawah sadarnya, muncul empat kata yang tidak saling berkaitan.

Kastil tua. Vampir. Malam. Sasuke...

Pemuda itu sontak terbangun. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Memastikan apa yang tadi terlintas dalam pikirannya itu nyata.

"Kastil tua.. Vampir... Malam… Sasuke…" gumam Ino berulang-ulang, mencoba mencari benang merah yang menghubungkan keempatnya. Tapi tidak jua ia temukan.

Ino mengeryit. Tangannya terulur untuk memijat-mijat keningnya yang mendadak terasa sangat pusing.

Mungkin tiga kata pertama tadi memang saling berhubungan. Kastil tua—yang menurut Naruto—merupakan tempat tinggal vampir, sosok penghisap darah yang hanya keluar di malam hari. Oke, itu memang saling mengikat satu sama lain.

_Tapi… Sasuke? Kenapa ia—_

Seketika itu Ino baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke selalu dating menemuinya ketika malam dan pergi sebelum pagi menjelang. Ia juga baru teringat bahwa setiap hari Sasuke selalu menemuinya di balkon kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Mata safir Ino membulat seketika. Jika asumsinya ini benar, maka terlihat jelas benang merah di antara keempat kata itu.

_Tidak mungkin!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino menelan ludah paksa. Dengan hati-hati ia meniti jembatan yang akan membawanya hingga ke depan kastil tua yang kemarin dilihatnya bersama Naruto. Gadis itu berjengit ngeri saat kayu-kayu rapuh itu berderit karena setiap ia melangkah. Apa lagi jika ia melihat ke bawah, di mana jurang yang dalam seperti siap menelan tubuhnya ke dasar kegelapan.

Sejenak batinnya meringis ragu, tapi segera ia tepiskan jauh-jauh. Apapun resikonya, ia harus memastikannya, apa asumsinya itu benar.

Ino menghela nafas panjang, sedikit bergumam syukur ketika ia berhasil melewati jembatan kayu itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia segera beringsut memasuki kastil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino tertegun. Kastil yang sekilas terlihat seperti reruntuhan itu ternyata memiliki interior yang sangat bagus, mirip seperti kastil-kastil milik para bangsawan yang kerap kali ia lihat di majalah atau televisi. Penampilan luar dari bangunan itu ternyata sangat menipu.

Ino menjejakkan langkahnya di atas karpet merah yang terbentang luas. Matanya memandang sekeliling, menyusuri setiap detail yang bisa ditangkap retinanya. Lukisan-lukisan indah menempel di dinding yang berlapiskan cat berwarna coklat anggun, berjejer rapi di sepanjang koridor hingga membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya berdecak kagum. Lampu-lampu kristal bergantungan di langit-langit, guci-guci porselen yang menghiasi setiap susut ruangan, lantai yang terbuat dari marmer indah dan sebagainya yang membuat kita kembali teringat interior kastil-kastil pada umumnya.

Hanya ada satu hal yang membuat Ino mengernyit, di sini sama sekali tidak ada celah yang memungkinkan sinar matahari masuk. Penerangan yang ada hanyalah berasal dari lampu-lampu yang bersinar keemasan.

Ketukan langkah kaki Ino yang semula menggema kini berhenti. Ia berdiri mematung di ujung koridor, tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu megah dengan ukiran rumit. Ino mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh knop pintu dan membukanya.

Pintu itu berkeriut pelan, disusul derap langkah Ino. Mata Ino berkedut pelan saat pandangannya menyapu sekeliling. Di tengah ruangan terdapat sebuah peti mati yang terbuak dari kayu ek hitam. Perlahan, Ino membuka penutup peti mati itu.

Mata dengan iris berwarna biru itu kembali melebar.

"Ini bohong kan?"

Dihadapannya tampak seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat tengah menutup matanya. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas dada. Wajahnya yang rupawan dibingkai helaian-helaian rambut biru gelap berantakan, melengkapi semua keindahan yang ada pada dirinya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Ino."

Ino tidak terkejut sedikitpun saat saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah akrab di telinganya. Malam itu sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dimana Sasuke selalu mengunjungi Ino di balkon kamarnya. Ino tidak menyahut, ia malah menepis tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh pundaknya dengan kasar.

Seharian tadi Ino sudah memikirkan tentang semuanya. Tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Juga tentang kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh pemuda itu. Ino tahu ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini sekarang juga. Ya, ia harus melakukannya.

Sasuke terlihat terkejut atas perlakuan Ino. Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke dalam safir Ino, yang dibalas gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam, menusuk, menantang. Api amarah berkilat-kilat di dalam bola mata Ino—ternodai dengan adanya percikan kecewa.

"Katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya namun sebuah pemahaman muncul dalam benaknya. _Sepertinya Ino sudah tahu semuanya._

"Kuulangi, siapa kau sebenarnya?" bentak Ino. Sasuke membuang mukanya, enggan bersitatap dengan mata beriris biru milik Ino yang memandangnya dengan kilatan amarah.

"Vampir." ucap Sasuke getir.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku sebelumnya?" dengan tidak menurunkan nada suaranya, Ino kembali bertanya. Bagaimana pun juga batinnya meringis meminta penjelasan dari semua ini.

Sasuke tertawa ringkih.

"Karena… vampir dan manusia tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Seharusnya, kita saling memburu dan diburu bukan?" jawab pemuda berambut kebiru gelap itu di sela tawanya. Tawa hampa yang tidak mencapai matanya yang mengisyaratkan bahwa sebenarnya ia juga ingin mengingkari kenyataan ini.

"Aku tahu, yang selama ini kita lakukan salah bukan?" Sasuke kembali bersua. Dia berbalik, mengibaskan jubah panjangnya sedikit hingga menyapu lantai. "Seharusnya tidak ada komitmen apapun di antara kita."

Ia berjalan lurus menuju balkon. Meninggalkan Ino yang membeku di tempatnya semula. "Mungkin dipertemuan selanjutnya, aku akan membunuhmu. Seperti yang sudah ditakdirkan."

Sasuke mengucapkan salam terakhirnya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi perasaannya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Tidak. Akulah yang akan membunuhmu…"

Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika Ino melepaskan diri dari keterdiamannya. Apa lagi saat merasakan tangan mungil gadis itu kini melingkari pinggangnya.

"Ya, aku yang akan membunuhmu jika kau berani pergi meninggalkan aku untuk alasan bodoh seperti itu." ucap Ino mantap. Hal ini membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Ino—" belum selesai Sasuke mengucapkan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, Ino cepat memotong.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku!" pintanya. Ia merapatkan pelukan pada Sasuke. "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli kau itu vampir atau apa pun itu. Aku hanya ingin kau tetap berada di sisiku."

"Jangan bodoh Ino! Aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu jika ada orang yang tahu bahwa kau berhubungan dengan vampir!"

"Aku tidak peduli." raung Ino. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan keteguhan yang memancar jelas di kedua bola matanya, "Aku yakin dengan keputusan ini"

Sasuke tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengembangkan seuntai senyhum tipis di bibirnya, "Kau selalu tidak bisa membuatku mengatakan 'tidak' padamu, Ino."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino manatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya lembut.

"Tidurlah…" ia mengecup kening Ino. Gadis itu mengangguk singkat, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia bergerak manja, menyamankan dirirnya dalm pelukan Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" panggil Ino, membuat perhaatian Sasuke teralih padanya. "Kau tahu apa harapanku selama ini?"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin kau selalu berada di sisiku. Dan ketika aku terbangun nanti, aku berharap kau tidak akan menghilang, tetap memelukku dan menyadarkanku kalau ini bukanlah mimpi."

Sasuke tersenyum jahil, "Selama kau tidak membiarkan sinar matahari mencapai kamar ini, aku berjanji akan selalu ada di sampingmu."

Lalu Sasuke membungkam Ino dengan sebuah ciuman panjang. Ino menjulurkan lidahnya kesal dan segera tidur jika tidak mau pemuda itu kembali menyerangnya. Namun gadis itu tersenyum manis saat tahu bahwa esok pagi ia tidak akan terbangun seorang diri. Ini akan menjadi kisah dongeng yang selama ini ia mimpikan; sang pangeran akan selalu berada di samping sang putri dan tidak akan menghilang tanpa jejak bersamaan dengan menyingsingnya mentari.

Dan nanti di pagi hari ketika Ino memandang ke sampingnya, ia akan menemukan pemuda bermata hitam pekat ada di sisinya, memandangnya dengan bibir yang mengembangkan senyum tipis, memeluknya dan memberinya ciuman selamat pagi.

Ya, seperti itu.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

GYAAAAA, PENPIK MACAM APA INI?! *jeduk-jedukin kepala ke meja* Uh, sebenarnya ini arsip lama (bangeeeett), Cho cuma edit dikit dan ganti pair. Jadi maafkan segala kekacauan di sini u_u

Awalnya sih niat bikin lemon, tapi gag jadi. Cho ngerasa terlalu polos untuk bikin lemon jadi yah, sedikit lime aja cukup *nyengir garing* *ditabokin rame-rame* Terima kasih untuk yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca penpik abal ini. Beri tau Cho pendapat kalian tentang penpik ini ya! Review please?

Love,

**CherryCho79 **


End file.
